Nerve injuries may be caused by many conditions, such as degenerative nerve diseases, stroke, ischemia, chemical and mechanical injury to the nervous system. Many types of nerve injury result in changes in the ion flux into neurons which, in turn, lead to neuron cell death. Accordingly, various ion channels may be candidates for mediating this altered ion flux, thus reducing the extent of nerve injuries.